Darkness of His Heart
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Hakudoushi is bored while waiting for Kagura to return from a mission. He decides to entertain himself by looking into the darkness of someone's heart.
1. Darkness

Darkness of His Heart

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance and gore, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Taijiya**- Exterminator, **Tama**- Ball/Jewel, **Youkai**- Demon

Pairing: Hakudoushi x Kohaku

Summary:

Hakudoushi's boredom while waiting for Kagura to return from a mission prompts him to delve into the dark depths of Kohaku's heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Darkness

Hakudoushi sneered as he walked through the dark hallways. The castle had been abandoned decades prior, and Naraku was planning to make full use of its facilities as his new base of operations. The pale boy continued through the shaded corridors, his eyes fixated on a dim light at the end of the hall.

"Hakudoushi…"

Kohaku looked up from his spot in the corner of the room. Kagura jumped at this, and Kanna merely disappeared through the wall.

"Kagura, what are you doing just sitting around? Go and get the final two shards of the Shikon no tama from that wolf youkai, now!" Hakudoushi commanded.

Naraku was only two shards away from completing the Shikon no tama. They had taken their latest from Inuyasha and his group. Once completed, Naraku would use it to destroy Inuyasha and all his friends.

Kagura stood still, refusing to take orders from a child. Hakudoushi narrowed his violet eyes, and a bright red aura began to fill the palm of his right hand. He lifted his hand to Kagura's face and wrapped his fingers into a fist. Kagura instantly fell to the ground, her hands clutching at her sides.

"Retrieve the two shards, Kagura." Hakudoushi smirked and squeezed harder at her heart.

Between painful attempts to stand up again, Kagura muttered a simple _yes_. She tore a feather from her hair and flew off outside in a gust of wind. Before she left, Kohaku could hear her cussing about the shorter boy in front of himself.

Hakudoushi turned away from the window, his eyes now fixated on Kohaku. He was bored and needed entertainment. He reached and took hold of his spear from its inverted position on his back. Before Kohaku could react, the pale boy had sent the blade straight through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Kohaku could feel the cold blade cutting through his muscles. Blood dripped like a flowing river from the cut, an incision created with almost perfect precision. The warm liquid ran down the length of his arm, and Kohaku cried out in pain.

"Hold still, it will make everything much easier…" Hakudoushi chuckled as he took a step towards the injured youkai taijiya. His fingers were crackling with violet energy, and his hair flowed mysteriously in the moonlight.

Kohaku winced as Hakudoushi's cold hands made contact with his face, and his head came to lie on the other boy's chest. Hakudoushi listened intently at Kohaku's heartbeat, the thumping sounds filling his head.

"Show me the darkness in your heart, Kohaku. What is it that you fear most? Who do you hate more than anyone else? Let me see…" The small youkai laughed silently as he dug his fingers into the wound in Kohaku's shoulder.

"You're heart is tainted with sadness and anger. Let it out." Hakudoushi's eyes burst open as he finally found his target.

He could see a festering cloud of shouki above a castle. A battered spider youkai lay dead on the floor, four youkai taijiya making there way towards its body. In the distance, Hakudoushi recognized the figure of Kohaku. He ran eagerly towards the body as well; ready to take the youkai apart. However, he stopped. His eyes became clouded and he reached for his kusarikama. With one fast movement three of the other taijiya were dead, two decapitated and the other cut deeply in the neck.

"So, this is the darkness within your heart," Hakudoushi continued to watch the scene.

The remaining youkai taijiya looked confused and shocked, her attention focussed on her brother. His kusarikama was drenched with blood, yet Kohaku paid no attention to it, unlike when he was stabbed in the shoulder only a few minutes earlier. The taijiya was about to yell, when Hakudoushi interfered with Kohaku's thoughts and dug deeper into his mind. He then saw it, the end of the bloody massacre. Kohaku lay underneath his sister's body, both of them dying. His kusarikama was lodged in his sister's back, and various arrows were scattered about.

"I understand…" Hakudoushi hissed in triumph, the shouki above the castle swirled and disappeared shortly after. Kohaku awoke from his trance, the youkai boy still clutching at his body. The pain in his shoulder had subsided, the blood beginning to dry. The spear had been removed, thrown carelessly into a corner of the room.

Hakudoushi released the other boy from his grip and smiled. "No wonder Naraku sees use in you," he laughed before baring his teeth and attaching himself to Kohaku's neck.

The youkai taijiya could feel Hakudoushi's teeth piercing into his flesh, drawing blood. "Your blood is tainted by Naraku, by the blackness that is destined to engulf the Shikon shards…" Hakudoushi bit deeper into Kohaku's neck, letting his tongue collect the thick, red liquid before smearing it on the insides of his own mouth.

The pale boy moved to Kohaku's face, his lips craving for the darkness that echoed within the young boy. Hakudoushi pressed his lips to Kohaku's, licking lightly at his lips before breaking away a few seconds later. The youkai stood up and left the room, gloating to himself about his small victory.

Kohaku sat quietly in the corner of the room, contemplating what had just happened. In reality, he had actually enjoyed the kiss a bit. Although, he knew it wasn't really a kiss in the normal sense. Hakudoushi was merely draining him of dark emotions. Still, he couldn't help but wonder…

Hakudoushi stopped in the middle of the hallway, still chuckling silently to himself. "This boy's heart is filled with darkness. I want more of it!"

The white youkai snickered as he came to a decision. "Once Kagura returns with the two shards, I will complete the Shikon no tama by killing that boy. With the power I gain from it, I can make all his darkest emotions come to life, and I will be able to take them all for myself!"

One obstacle prevented Hakudoushi from succeeding, however: Naraku.

"I must immerse myself in the darkness of that boy's heart. Not even Naraku will stop me!"

With that, Hakudoushi walked swiftly through the unending hallway. He stepped outside, staring up into the sky.

"Come, Entei!" In a fierce blaze of flames, Hakudoushi's youkai horse appeared. Its mane of fire burst violently in the wind. Hakudoushi leapt onto the youkai's back and with a quick command, they were airborne.

As they rode through the night, Hakudoushi cackled. "Prepare to die, Naraku!"

-----------------------------------------------

The morning sunlight shone through the window of a beautiful castle. The castle walls were lined with silver and the floors were tiles of intricate designs. A young woman walked slowly through the castle gardens, a violet and pink bundle of blankets in her arms. Wrapped in the blankets was a baby with lavender hair. He was asleep, and seemed peaceful. The only sounds that filled the gardens were those of the insects and birds. It was a total sanctuary, until flames erupted from the castle.

The woman gasped and looked towards the flaming building. The fire was powerful, infecting every part of the once beautiful castle. Something sharp headed straight for her head, yet it was too late for her to turn around. In an instant, the woman was dead, lying lifeless on the grass. The baby had fallen somewhat safely onto a colourful arrangement of flowers. He opened his eyes calmly, looking upon the havoc that had befallen the castle. In front of him stood Hakudoushi, his own violet eyes meeting the baby's.

"Naraku couldn't have hidden you forever; I'd know where you were no matter what!" Hakudoushi laughed as he stared into the eyes of his twin.

"It's so stupid. After we were divided, you've become too weak to support yourself. You need the souls of the dead to survive. How ironic that you are Naraku's only weakness. Once you are gone, Naraku will cease to exist, and I will be the one possessing the Shikon no tama!"

Hakudoushi was so busy laughing, that he didn't even notice that gray fragments had began to form above the baby. They began to attach to one another, slowly forming the body of an angered youkai.

"Hakudoushi!" the youkai's stern voice boomed.

"Naraku! I was waiting for you!" Hakudoushi stopped laughing. "It's time I settle things once and for all and do what Kikyou failed to do. I'm going to kill that baby and send you to Hell!"

Hakudoushi leapt at Naraku his spear raised and poised to strike. "Die!"


	2. Shadow

Darkness of His Heart

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance and gore, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Aishiteru**- I love you, **Tama**- Ball/Jewel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Shadow

Kagura had just come back from her mission to retrieve the remaining two Shikon shards. She was tired and wanted to get back to her plotting against Naraku with Kohaku. As she walked into the castle, she noticed something odd. There was a small trail of blood staining the floor. It had long since dried, yet Kagura wanted to investigate further. She made her way down the hall, only to stop when a sudden beating filled her chest. Kagura placed a hand to her chest, feeling her own heart beat slowly. "My heart has returned…"

Kohaku was still sitting in the corner of the same room. He'd managed to get a few hours of sleep after his encounter with Hakudoushi. The memory of what happened still remained fresh in his mind. Kohaku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screaming from down the hall. He peered out of the room and saw Kagura leaping for joy.

"My heart has returned! My heart has returned! I'm free, free as the wind!" the two remaining shards fell from her pockets. She tore at a feather in her hair and flew outside through the roof, leaving rubble in her wake. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!"

Kohaku silently returned to his uneasiness inside the room after picking up the shards Kagura had dropped. "This means Naraku is dead, did sis' and the others kill him?" Kohaku thought to himself. He was interrupted yet again when the wall split open.

Hakudoushi stepped soundly into the room, despite his big entrance. His robes were stained with shouki, and his spear was still wet with its latest victim's blood.

"Hakudoushi…" Kohaku turned away, his face turning red.

"Kohaku, look at what I've got." Hakudoushi opened his palm to reveal the almost-complete Shikon no tama. It was pitch black, corrupted by hate and malice while in Hakudoushi's hand. "You have the other two shards that Kagura returned with, don't you?"

"Yes." Kohaku handed them over, hoping that sucking-up to the youkai would earn him another kiss, or something of that nature.

Hakudoushi pressed the two shards into the Shikon no tama, fusing the shards into the jewel.

"At last, the Shikon no tama is almost complete! There's only one shard left." Hakudoushi looked up and at Kohaku.

Kohaku backed away, realizing his mistake. "Come Kohaku, let your shard complete the Shikon no tama!" Hakudoushi's eyes were filled with lust of power, as he eyed Kohaku's back.

"Give it to me!" the youkai aimed his spear at the other boy's back, getting ready to tear the shard from his flesh.

Hakudoushi stopped his attack, his spear only a few inches away from the curled up Kohaku.

"This feeling," Hakudoushi began, "You are afraid…" Hakudoushi knelt down, taking hold of Kohaku's chin. "Such fear…I want it!"

Hakudoushi's lust for power soon turned to lust for the other boy. He held Kohaku in a tight embrace, leaving the Shikon no tama forgotten on the floor. His lips met with Kohaku's and he began to feed off his fear. As the kiss continued, Kohaku realised that Hakudoushi had removed his top. The youkai taijiya moved his fingers to Hakudoushi's back, slowly moving his fingers along the spider-shaped scar that plagued all of Naraku's detachments. The Shikon no tama began to purify, its pink light enveloping the room. As Kohaku began to lose all his hatred and doubt, he said only one thing.

"Hakudoushi, aishiteru…"

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
